Integrated circuit packages, such as small outline integrated circuits (SOICs) or small outline transistors (SOTs), typically consist of an epoxy plastic housing enclosing an integrated circuit die, and a lead frame consisting of a plurality of electrical contacts extending from the inside to the outside of the housing. Wirebonds situated within the housing electrically connect the integrated circuit die to the plurality of electrical contacts of the lead frame.
Generally, such integrated circuit package is soldered onto a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board including the integrated circuit package are then assembled onto an end-use equipment. This may require attachment of the printed circuit board to the end-use equipment using screws, adhesive, plastic staking, or other means. For certain applications where costs should be minimized, such a three-step process of forming the integrated circuit package, soldering it onto a printed circuit board, and then assembling the printed circuit board to an end-use equipment is not suitable because it is overly complicated, time consuming, and expensive.